


【HP/DM】MIstake # 4

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

**Alpha Harry Potter × Omega Draco Malfoy**   
**Alpha Blaise Zabini × Omega Neville Longbottom**

 

 **# Forth Mistake**  
 **【也许自己的父亲真的没有注意到双胞胎发疯的行为】**  
　　  
　　“……你别突然开始哭啊。”Blaise手足无措地看着眼前突然眼泪断了线的男孩，就连放在男孩身体里的手都停下了动作，心跳还在不断加快，此时此刻房间里只剩下Neville的抽泣和Blaise的心跳声，至少他是这么认为的。  
　　  
　　但Neville就像是止不住自己的眼泪，他用手胡乱地抹着面颊上的眼泪，两条白腿也止不住地颤抖。梅林的臭袜子，Blaise从没遇到过这样的情况，心里甚至拿不准应该做何反应。  
　　  
　　也许他应该学着斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队长那样吼一嗓子，前提是门外的那群人不会突然冲进房间给他两个拳头把他送到Snape那儿。  
　　  
　　Blaise只能笨手笨脚地伸出手去揉着Neville的脑袋，虽然他从没尝试过，但如果这样能让眼前的少年平复下心情他也乐意这样做。他的行为究竟有多像那些自己一直不屑一顾的恋爱中的傻小子他不得而知，但看着Neville慢慢停下了抽泣，他的确露出笑容，他甚至允许男孩将头抵在他的身上，用手抚摸着男孩的脊背。  
　　  
　　他们都有那么一瞬间忘记了自己的处境，比如其实Omega还在发情，而Alpha也在信息素刺激下有了反应。  
　　  
　　“你好些了吗？”  
　　  
　　他看到趴在胸口的Omega小幅度点了点头。  
　　  
　　“Zabini，你会觉得我很恶心吗？”  
　　  
　　Blaise花了些时间来读懂这句话，然后又抱住了Neville：“你怎么会这么想？我会觉得Potter恶心，Weasley恶心，但绝对不会是你。虽然有时候你的确笨手笨脚地，心肠却不坏，毕竟你也是唯一一个不会用我母亲的身份而嘲笑我的格兰芬多。”  
　　  
　　“他们经常用这个嘲笑你吗？”Neville的手小心地拽着Blaise的衬衫，始终不敢抬头直视Alpha的目光，可又害怕下一秒Ron他们会冲进房间，驱赶Blaise离开。  
　　  
　　“偶尔吧。”Blaise不愿多提，但还是和怀里的Omega解释着。“特别是Weasley，我知道他看不起我母亲。可那是我唯一的亲人，我当然爱她。说真的，我一直怀疑他只是嫉妒我能和女生们闹成一团，而他只能可悲地和万事通坐在一起。”  
　　  
　　“……Ron喜欢Hermione。”  
　　  
　　“噢，真的吗，真是个出乎意料的消息？”Blaise第一次听到这个说法也不自觉地瞪大了眼，反而更开心地搂紧了Neville。这是个用来威胁Weasley的好方法，他简直快要欢呼了。  
　　  
　　他们又这样安静地依偎了会儿，Blaise才感觉到自己的裤子上已经全是来自Omega后穴的液体，渗透了布料和他的大腿来了个接触。Blaise也忍不住红着脸将吻留在了Neville的额头上，低声询问到：“……你愿意成为我的Omega吗，Neville Longbottom？”  
　　  
　　他看到Neville示意允许地点了点头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　于是Ron和Seamul成为了这场闹剧的唯一直接受害者，他们花了一整晚在寝室外争论究竟是谁同意给寝室加上各种防止闯入的魔咒和最该死的静音咒。他们花了一整晚在外面骂Zabini，房间内的两人丝毫听不见一丁点动静，而不知羞耻的斯莱特林居然还把Omega操得呻吟声溢出房门。  
　　  
　　这样很好。Ron终于在只穿着一条内裤的情况下被送进了校医院，高烧的他在床上只等来了双胞胎哥哥的无情嘲笑。他还想要告诉他的哥哥们这都是他们的错，却连一句完整的话都说不出口。  
　　  
　　不过他等来了Hermione，女巫给他带来了食物和作业。Snape说他就算病死在床上也必须完成他的魔药作业，否则就永远也别想在魔药成绩上看到D以上的分数。  
　　  
　　而Seamul，他就这样毫无悬念地被留堂，和迟到的Blaise还有Neville一起，然后听着Snape冲着Neville大吼“为什么斯莱特林最蠢的Harry Potter敢翘课”。他觉得Blaise知道答案，而不是可怜的Neville，他们都知道斯莱特林折磨了他一整晚，应该受罚的怎么也轮不到Omega。  
　　  
　　可事实上Harry还和Draco待在他的寝室里，他在浴室里又和金发美人做了几次，至于最后他们终于躺在床上时Draco已经完全精疲力尽，连骂他的力气都没剩下多少。脑袋一沾上枕头便已经沉沉睡去。  
　　  
　　Harry又盯着他的睡颜看了好一会儿，一直紧蹙的眉头在进入梦乡后终于舒展开来，眼睛还因为长时间的落泪而红肿，眼角挂着泪痕。  
　　  
　　Draco在无意识的情况下不自觉地往他的怀里缩去，汲取着每一份能够得到的温暖，像是很久以前他还住在麻花街区时隔壁的野猫，总喜欢待在他的怀里撒娇，试图得到一些额外的食物。因为就算Harry连自己的肚子都填不饱他也愿意将自己的食物分给风餐露宿的野猫们，而不是像他的表哥那样，拿着根棍子致力于将所有的动物送上天堂。  
　　  
　　他伸出手替他拂去额头的金发，然后紧靠着Draco的身体也进入了梦乡。  
　　  
　　Harry醒过来时斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魔药课已经结束，而他身旁的Draco还处于睡眠之中。他没叫醒Draco，自己先穿戴整齐去浴室洗漱，在他出了浴室后才看到了迷迷糊糊从床上起身的Draco。魔杖再一次对准了自己，Harry也莫名其妙地举起了双手示意自己没有攻击意图。  
　　  
　　“……疤头，你为什么会在我的房间？！”Draco脱口而出的同时意识到自己现在未着丝缕，他咬着牙回想着昨晚发生的一切，头重脚轻加上下身剧痛，他有一秒以为昨晚自己被Harry狠狠揍了一顿。  
　　  
　　然后昨晚的一幕幕像是电影镜头那样在他的脑内回放，然后像泄了气的气球，魔杖像是烫手的山芋一样被他丢到了一旁，瞪着Harry的眼睛里全是嗔怒。  
　　  
　　“你昨晚是怎么进来的？！”他想下床却又摔在了地上，他甩开了Harry伸上前想要搀扶他的手，自下而上地仰视着眼前看上去神清气爽的Alpha。不详预感从心底升起，他突然意识到了什么。  
　　  
　　“你标记了我？”作为一个从小接受过优良教育的Omega，他从没有想过自己会成为上学期间就被标记的Omega之一，更没预料到会被一个死对头标记。该死的信息素。  
　　  
　　他不敢想象他父母知道这件事后会有怎样的反应，更不敢想象如果毕业以后被Alpha抛弃他应该如何是好，没有地位甚至可能还要独自抚养一个和抛弃他的Alpha相貌相似的孩子，简直想想就让人反胃。那他一定会让这个混蛋绝后，至少让他一辈子没办法再标记别的Omega，他在心里暗自盘算着究竟要不要现在就让Harry永远失去这个机会。  
　　  
　　然而Harry并不知道Draco内心的打算，只当作他一时无法接受自己已经被标记的事实，还跪下身子想要抱住他给予一些安慰。却看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛正发着光看着自己，反射性地往后退了退，然后遵从内心的想法问到：“……你想要杀了我吗，Malfoy？”  
　　  
　　Draco笑了起来，可那笑声逐渐变了味，带上了哭腔，近乎绝望地对面前还没有意识到即将发生什么的Harry说到：“今天下午学院杯的颁奖礼，我父亲作为嘉宾被邀请出席！梅林的胡子，我他妈真的要完蛋了。”  
　　  
　　Harry的脑海里也在一瞬间闪过了无数种自己被处死的结局，也许会被丢到禁湖底下喂食人鱼，又或者被送到阿兹卡班，反正每一个结局都不会留给他一条生路。他咽了咽口水，但很快又恢复了镇定，他伸手取过Draco的散落在地上的衣物，开始给Draco穿衣，边想着解决方案：“要不然我们去Madam Pompey那里让她给你来几个治疗魔咒，你下午才能打起精神。”  
　　  
　　“不行！那样基本等于告诉全世界Draco Malfoy是个Omega，而他可耻地在颁奖礼的前一天晚上被人标记，而且我发誓她绝对会写信通知我父母这件事——敬爱的Malfoy夫妇，您的儿子在法定标记年龄前被人标记，还很可能会怀孕。”Draco抬起虚软地胳膊让Harry把他的衣袖套上，然后仔细地帮他扣上衬衫的纽扣。“够了，陪我去趟卫生间。”  
　　  
　　Harry点点头，然后把他从地上扶起，明显感觉到Draco的视线在扫过他们昨天做爱的区域时红了脸。  
　　  
　　过大的衬衣在Draco起身后才意识到是怎样一回事，这是Harry的白衬衫，那上面还沾有Alpha的气息。而衬衣的下摆也只能勉强遮住他的臀部，过长的衣袖只能勉强露出他的指尖，两条白晃晃修长的双腿还无法完全适应欢爱过后的冲击。  
　　  
　　他停下了脚步，红着脸怒视着身旁的Harry：“Potter，你到底有没有最基本的羞耻心。”  
　　  
　　Harry也红了脸，他完全没有意识到那是属于他的衣物，但老实说Draco穿上它还不赖，空荡荡的衣服能够勉强遮住昨晚欢爱的痕迹，那么可爱的羞红着脸骂他可完全就是在引人犯罪。  
　　  
　　“……算了，赶快送我进去。”Draco看到Harry也逐渐红了脸，赶在他的下一步举动前结束尴尬的对视，Harry也匆忙移开视线将他送进了浴室。  
　　  
　　洗漱完毕已经到了霍格沃茨的午餐时间，Harry在一旁看着Draco拉高衣领遮住了自己脖子上的吻痕，然后又给自己用了好几个容光焕发咒，最后用发胶固定住了他的头发。不过现在Harry不在意他是否还是一副大背头的模样了，最好别让别人再看见属于他的Omega其他时候可爱的样子，Draco对除了他以外所有人凶神恶煞也是一种对他而言的满足。  
　　  
　　他晃了晃脑袋将这些思想丢出了大脑，然后看见面前不知道什么时候转过身的Draco正嫌弃地打量着他：“别把你的头皮屑甩在我的床上！”  
　　  
　　“我今天早上才洗过澡！”Harry也被他的话气得不行。  
　　  
　　最好对他也能一直保持着昨晚恳求的可怜样，别在这样盛气凌人，Harry在心里对梅林偷偷许愿。  
　　  
　　他们离开斯莱特林的地窖前往礼堂，Draco在门口停住了脚步，示意Harry在他之后进去，免得引来众人的围观，Harry也答应了他的要求。  
　　  
　　然而当Draco踏入礼堂的一瞬间就开始后悔，他的父亲正在教职工的长桌旁和Snape说着什么，第一时间注意到了自己刚进来的儿子，冲他点了点头。在这之前他还抱有一丝希望认为自己的父亲会缺席，可看到他就那样站在台上目光还一直停留在自己身上，他快恨死自己那头突兀的金发了。  
　　  
　　比起他的敏锐，Harry直接进了礼堂就坐在了看着斯莱特林长桌的一边，和他的座位只不过隔了一条走廊。  
　　  
　　Draco很想把自己手里的南瓜汁倒到他的头上，现在不止他的父亲在看向他，连Snape教授也是如此。他从一开始也就注意到了和Longbottom躲在角落里的Blaise Zabini，多少猜出了一二，至少他一直没敢直视自己的眼睛。  
　　  
　　刚进到礼堂里的Fred和George此时也坐到了Harry身旁。  
　　  
　　“Harry，我们昨晚完成了所有的工作。”Fred打了个响指，取过一个苹果开始咀嚼。  
　　  
　　“没错，你绝对会喜欢的。”  
　　  
　　“一个能让Omega变出猫耳朵和尾巴的神奇药水。”  
　　  
　　“我们还想研究能让Alpha也变出的药水，只是还需要实验。”  
　　  
　　Harry在他们说出第一个研究成果时就打起了精神，用余光偷瞄Draco，看见了金发Omega正一脸“如果你真的敢要了这个药水我就一定会杀了你”的表情。不过无所谓，他的确很想要，那副样子简直就是再现他的幻想。  
　　  
　　“你的Omega是Malfoy吗？”George搭上了Harry的肩膀，把Harry吓了一跳，他定定地看着George，希望这只是个玩笑。  
　　  
　　“你以为我们在和你开玩笑吗，Harry，我们可是看到了你和他的眼神交流。说实在的，我们的思维没那么古板，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的恋爱没什么大不了的。只是Ron知道吗，他现在还在校医院。”Fred往喉咙里灌了一大口南瓜汁。  
　　  
　　Harry这才察觉到自己的两个好友今天都没有出现在礼堂，不由得心生愧疚，他感觉这其中自己需要担负些责任。他摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“我们也知道，毕竟他才是Weasley家真正的，思想还停留在第一次大战前的最后一人。”George回头冲正一脸震惊地看着他们的Draco露出一个笑容。  
　　  
　　“你们多少钱愿意卖出这个药水的试验品？”  
　　  
　　双子在Draco终于忍不住爆发前发出一阵欢呼，击掌之后从口袋里取出了玻璃小瓶：“原本打算一个金加隆，但因为你是第一个顾客——”  
　　  
　　“——我们的朋友，所以就一个银西可！”  
　　  
　　“谢谢惠顾。”George从Harry手里接过银西可，之后拍了拍站在Harry身后Draco的肩膀：“放轻松，你也会喜欢自己的新造型的，你的头发配上白色的猫耳朵绝对会把你自己都迷倒。”  
　　  
　　“把你的脏手从我身上拿来，另外，Potter，我警告你最好把那玩意儿扔掉，我是绝对不会用那东西的。”Draco直勾勾地盯着Harry手里的玻璃瓶。  
　　  
　　气氛一直僵持不下，Harry似乎也打定主意绝对不把手里的东西扔掉。一切直到另一个声音打断了他们的对视。  
　　  
　　“你说你绝对不会用什么，Draco？”  
　　  
　　他的父亲，Lucius Malfoy，不知道什么时候已经走到了他们的身边。  
　　  
　　  
　　TBC.


End file.
